Kay Pagoda:Friend
by Eve of Destiny
Summary: Lies, cheating, death, demons, Sam Winchester.That sentence in itself should sound wrong.Nope. It all made sense to her anyway. School as she knew it had become a little bit more stressful all thanks to Sam EFFING Winchester,to make things worse he leaves


Don't own never will…man if I did….dude Dean would so be…ah…gone into my fantasy land brb

Chapter One

Running. Feet pumping the ground. Her breathing coming in short gasps. Darkness, darkness, darkness wherever she looked. It engulfed her, suffocated her, and clawed at her person, then a loud shot and then nothing. Nothing just quiet, unbelievingly quiet. Not even a breeze. Empty. Hollow. Bare.

Her eyes shot wide open. They shook with fear, they searched their surroundings. Greeted with four familiar walls, the empty spot where her bedside lamp once had been and then the phone. Her small sleek black cell phone shaking.

Taking a deep breath she let it out. Getting her shaking body under a little bit of control she reached for the phone.

"It's freaking night time, that means sleep what in the fucking hell you want?" she ground out. She hadn't even looked to see who had called. Normally she had the ringer on and she could identify the callers by their ring tones. So it came as a wake up call literally and figuratively speaking when Sam fucking Winchester answers.

"To say hi." His gruff voice said on the other end of the line.

She closed her eyes. It had been a year and then some since she had heard his voice or from him. It was refreshing even if she was pissed off at the time he had called. Another male voice on Sam's that sounded distant brought her back from her musings and she realized, Sam was waiting on her.

"Yeah right, and I'm a monkeys uncle, keep in mind I'm female, and say that again" she responded. The banter was much missed in the long year.

"I beg to differ," he said in the other end, his voice seemed less restrained more at ease. Teasing.

"If that was a poke on my femininity, that was pathetic." She says, pulling her bed sheets up. There was a chill in the night.

"Sure, good to hear you voice again," he all but chokes on his words. She raises and eyebrow at it.

"Yeah well, your fault," she knew it was a low blow, but he should have known better. It was his fault he changed his phone number, ran off after what happened to Jessica, and then not even made an attempt to at least quench her fears. He just dropped of the face of her world. Sam should have known better, she never babied him. That was the reason he liked her after all. Her sarcastic and brutal honesty.

"Right," he sounded like she had punched all the wind out of him.

"Of course, when am I not?" she asked him again. This time it had a teasing tone and she could practically see him loosen up.

"So…anyone in there with you?" he asked her. That was out of the blue.

"Yeah," she lied.

"Oh," awkward. She shifted a little bit more on the bed at the rustling of the sheets, she got the answer to the weird question. When she had pulled the covers earlier it had probably sounded like she was with some one. It wasn't anything new either. Sam had coughed her plenty of times in company of fine men, as she like to put it or in Sam's words, 'I heard things I wasn't meant to. Now a few of my brain cells just committed suicide.'

"Yep…so anything important?" she tried to play nonchalant.

There had to be a reason for him to call. He was either dying or in jail…ok…he was either in jail or dying. Whatever.

"um…yeah nothing really, sorry, I guess ill let you go," he said dejectedly, for some strange reason she felt like he was waiting for her to say, no he didn't have to go and yeah he didn't, but she was mad, sleepless and just angry at him so she didn't.

"Yeah alright, was nice hearing from you again," she mustered up.

"Yeah, night," he sounded sad. She pretended not to hear it.

"Right, you to," and she flipped the phone shut.

She lay sprawled out in her bed. The clock on her phone read 2:30 am and she was wide awake. She really damned Sam to hell for waking her up, but she knew it wasn't him. The nightmare that had been visiting her for the past week was to be blamed. Still she needed to blame some one and man did Sam have the worst luck or what?She closed her eyes and evened out her breathing. She had class tomorrow. Professor Harding wasn't going to care if she slept well or not. He just wanted to know if you knew the answer or not. School sucked, no matter how old you got.

Immediately a fuzzy picture of Sam came to the front of her mind. His stupid long hair that went every which way, his tall frame that seemed really awkward like he didn't know how to walk with his long and lanky legs and those puppy dog eyes that made the devil melt at his feet let alone Jessica, and then the final piece fell into place. The blindingly wide white smile, the one that caught everyone's attention but the most important part of said smile, well at least to her was the dimples. The cute little dimples she teased him mercilessly for.

Before she knew it she had her phone pressed to her ear the ringing tone echoing and her waiting in trepidation and anticipation.

"Hello?" the uncertain but oh so familiar voice answered.

"I hate you." Was all she could come up with.

A chuckle at the other end and she could see the smile more clearly now the dimples that made him look like a kid on his first Christmas. "and those dimples"

TBC…

I know. What the hell? But really work is very boring and I'm stuck on my wincest story so I thought I should write out the one that's been on my mind for quiet sometime. And tada! Here It is. Tell me what you think of it. PLEASE REVIEW! IT KEEPS ME HAPPY! AND WRITING.


End file.
